Hanyou
by AHRG
Summary: Historia participante en el Reto GE y DZ, Bajo el No.23 Porque cada historia tiene comienzo y las cosas nunca son lo que parecen ser... espero que la disfruten


Sailor Moon e Inuyasha no me pertenecen la historia si… Mi Primer Crossover y Mi Primera Historia que no es de Robotech Macross Saga… Espero que les guste, es una idea que tiene tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza… Esta historia participa para el reto del Grupo Evil y su Zona Oscura.

**Diálogos y palabras Claves: Cabaña, enano, vida**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

**Capitulo Único **

**ONE SHOT**

**Hanyou**

Kagome se encontraba montada en la espaldas de Inuyasha mientras este corría por sus vidas, sentía como las ramas del bosque golpeaban y rasgaban su piel, pero nada de eso importaba, no necesitaba voltear para saber que él estaba cerca y casi les daba alcance, lo único que podría salvar sus vidas es llegar al Pozo, a su Casa, en su Época…

Todo comenzó temprano ese día…

Kagome despertaba algo tarde de un sueño reparador por fin había podido dormir bajo techo y no en el duro suelo, habían pasado las últimas 3 semanas viajando, buscando los últimos fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon No Tama; no habían tenido mucha suerte y cierto Hanyou se encontraba irritado por ello.

Cuando salió al exterior de la **cabaña** el sol ilumino su rostro dándole la bienvenida parecía que sería un maravillosos día, nada más lejano de la realidad, si solo hubiese imaginado por 5 segundos lo que ocurriría después se habría quedado en **cabaña** de Kaede y ni siquiera un ataque de Naraku o una estampida de elefantes la hubiese obligado a salir…

Afuera estaban Shippo y Rin con un grupo de niños de la aldea jugando **enano** y gigante un juego del futuro que Kagome les había enseñado; en eso ve al irritado Hanyou bajar de una rama gruesa de un árbol cercano murmurando algo acerca de estúpidos humanos débiles que solo pierden el tiempo, cuando en medio de su pataleta y sin darse cuenta pateo una pequeña roca que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de él.

Lo que ocurrió después fue inevitable, Kagome solo vio en cámara lenta como la pequeña roca hizo un arco en el cielo y fue a caer directamente en la cabeza de la pequeña Rin… la niña comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras su frente que sangraba copiosamente.

**-INUYASHA SIENTATE-** grito Kagome a todo pulmón, mientras Inuyasha se hundía en la tierra todos los instintos maternos de Kagome se activaron, se acercó a la niña intentando calmarla, tratando de examinar su herida pero ella no dejaba de llorar. -**Vamos Rin déjame ver, no te hare daño.**

En ese instante fue retirada de su lado, empujada fuertemente por una ráfaga de viento… _Sesshomaru _murmuro cuando vio al imponente Taiyoukai del Oeste arrodillado frente a la pequeña niña, apartándole el cabello con sus garras delicadamente examinando la herida; Sesshomaru giro, sus ojos estaban rojos, su demonio estaba totalmente en control, miro a Kagome e Inuyasha con odio antes de regresar a Rin y lamer su herida intentando sanarla…

**-Hn…** fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru en algo parecido a un gruñido, que hizo estremecer a Kagome hasta en la última célula de su ser

**-Inu…Inuyasha?**

**-Sube Kagome,** le dijo Inuyasha cargando rápidamente a Kagome para salir a toda velocidad de allí… no se quedaría a luchar no era tan estupido, su única oportunidad era huir y lo sabia

Media Hora después tenían el Pozo en frente, Inuyasha salto y entro en él en un solo movimiento, Kagome sintió como una garras rasgaban la espalda de su uniforme pero ya era tarde, se encontraban dentro del pasadizo del tiempo a salvo en su época

Lo primero que pensó Kagome al ver el techo encima del Pozo fue:_ estamos con __**vida**__, contra todo pronóstico escapamos de él;_ Inuyasha parecía igual de sorprendido, sabía que si Sesshomaru hubiese querido destruirlos nada lo hubiese detenido, tomo a Kagome y salto fuera del Pozo…

En la Época Actual estaba anocheciendo

Kagome miro alrededor y pensó una oración de Gracias, estaba a punto de ingresar a su casa cuando sintió un aura oscura salir del pozo

**-Inuyasha? **

Más tardo ella en preguntar que Inuyasha ponerla a su espalda y desenvainar Tessaiga, frente a ellos se encontraba el Taiyoukai del Oeste en todo su esplendor el viento mecía su cabello y de sus manos salían unas líneas brillantes verdes

**-Sesshomaru, fue un accidente, yo no quería…**

**-Calla Inuyasha-** le dijo Sesshomaru mientras miraba al Este, parecía estar olfateando algo en el aire

Inuyasha no sabía que lo tenía más asustado si la actitud del bastardo o que por primera vez en su vida lo haya llamado por su nombre… intempestivamente Sesshomaru comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en un rumbo fijo, Inuyasha exhalo en alivio, tomo aire y sintió un olor que de alguna forma se le hacia familiar

**-Inuyasha muévete tenemos que seguirlo **

**-QUEEEE?**

**-No seas idiota, no podemos dejar a Sesshomaru solo en esta época puede matar a alguien… **Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza subió a Kagome a su espalda y se lanzaron a correr en el mismo Rumbo en que Sesshomaru había ido

Diez minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el parque número 10 a las afueras de Tokio… Delante de ellos sonaban unas explosiones, cuando Kagome descendió de la espalda de Inuyasha solo pudo ver caos, habían como 30 monstruos rodeando el lugar atacando e hiriendo a personas, a las Sailor Scouts para ser exactas, ella nunca había creído en la existencia de Sailor V y compañía, claro que había oído de ellas; pero viajando entre épocas y buscando los fragmentos de la perla no tenía tiempo para creer historias de fantasías… hasta ahora…

Busco con su vista hasta que encontró a Sesshomaru, de pie imponente y más intimidante que nunca, se había ubicado delante de una chica que estaba inconsciente en el piso, tenía el cabello rubio casi platino recogido dos coletas muy singulares y su vestido blanco estaba totalmente manchado de sangre.

Sesshomaru estaba eufórico eliminaba con sus garras venenosas a todos los monstruos que se le acercaban, no miraba ni protegía a nadie más; Por su actitud Kagome estaba segura que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a esa chica; con la lesión de Rin se había puesto como un energúmeno, ahora era una bestia pura y simple, nadie que se le acercara sobreviviría a su letal ataque.

Cuando Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha se lo consiguió transformado en demonio, sus ojos totalmente rojos con líneas magentas en sus mejillas… _Qué demonios ocurre aquí? _alcanzo a pensar antes de que Inuyasha gruñera

**-Kagome quédate aquí y trata de sanar sus heridas…** dijo señalando a la rubia en el piso, era la primera vez que Inuyasha tenía control sobre su lado demoniaco de esa forma, desenvaino Tessaiga nuevamente y se lanzó al ataque al lado su hermano, Kagome veía a los dos Inuyoukai luchando juntos, era un espectáculo hermoso aunque sangriento; no dejaban nada con vida a su paso, repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro al alzar la vista vio a Sailor Mercury, estaba herida, se mantenía en pie con dificultad, aun así se arrodillo a su lado examinando la herida de la chica.

**-Quién eres? Quienes son ellos?- **pregunto Sailor Mercury mientras ingresaba datos en una pequeña computadora, lastimosamente Kagome no podía responderle estaba en una especie de transe usando todo su poder espiritual para sanar a la rubia

Entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha acabaron con todos, cuando Sesshomaru alzo la vista alcanzo a ver sobrevolando a una figura femenina vestida de gris que se reía con sorna, **el daño ya está hecho, Sailor Moon no se recuperara de esta… **gritoen ese instante Sesshomaru libero el látigo venenoso de sus garras dando un golpe certero, el tipo o tipa Sesshomaru no estaba muy seguro, desapareció envuelto en una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura mientras se sacudía del dolor

Inuyasha aun en estado demoniaco se acercó a las 3 chicas, Kagome aun trabajaba en sanar las heridas de la Rubia mientras la chica de azul parecía recolectar datos; Inuyasha estaba impresionado, todos sus instintos protectores se habían activado, la conocía, su deber era protegerla, su sangre lo llamaba y aun así estaba seguro que nunca la había visto en su vida.

**-Aléjate de ella-** Grito un Hombre vestido de negro desde la distancia, Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de responder, su hermano ya estaba delante del sujeto arrojándolo contra un árbol…

_Endimión_ pensó Sesshomaru apenas vio al sujeto; a su alrededor estaban las otras Sailor Scouts intentando de reponerse; la última vez que los vio a todos era solo un cachorro…

Sesshomaru comenzó a recordar…

Era solo un cachorro de unos 5 años humanos, se encontraba de visita en la Luna junto con su padre cuando le señalo a un sujeto que entrenaba en el patio junto a otros 4 hombres vestidos de soldados

**-Ves al Humano?** Pregunto el General Perro a su hijo

El pequeño Sesshomaru solo asintió con su cabeza moviendo su cabello plateado por todas partes…

**-Ese tipo es pretendiente de tu hermana…**

**-Hn? **Miro el cachorro a su padre sin comprender

**-No confíes en él, no es un mal hombre pero es algo inmaduro y hasta que no demuestre que puede defender a tu hermana no tendrá su mano**

Sesshomaru asintió entendiendo la orden implícita de su padre… si ese sujeto se acercaba demasiado a Serenity recibirá más de un mordisco…

Sesshomaru sonrió ante el recuerdo…

Endimión, sus hombres y las Sailor Scouts eran los amigos de su hermana mayor; les tenia respeto y afecto, todo el afecto que un cachorro les puede tener.

Aun así Endimión les fallo, su padre tenía razón aún no estaba listo para ser un compañero digno para Serenity, le faltaba entrenamiento, experiencia y sobre todo malicia; la Luna fue destruida por su ineptitud, por creer que todo el mundo es bueno, por confiar en una zorra pelirroja que lo quería en su cama, el muy bastardo nunca supo decirle que no directamente y la destrucción total de la Luna, su gente y la **vida **en mitad del Galaxia fue la consecuencia de su inmadurez.

Si algo odiaba Sesshomaru más que a su idiota hermano era tener que admitir que su padre tenía razón en algo… el maldito General perro era un Gran Sabio a su manera; mientras cavilaba Endimión se había puesto precariamente en pie… estaba bastante herido de la batalla…

**-Hn…** _Un golpecito mas no le hará daño _pensó Sesshomaru mientras se preparaba para darle un buen golpe cuando de la nada salieron 4 cristales flotando del cuerpo castigado de Tuxedo Mask, estos se iluminaron y de ellos comenzaron a aparecer los 4 Generales amigos de Endimión poco a poco hasta que se volvieron corpóreos, se veían más viejos, más maduros por lo que Sesshomaru pudo apreciar.

En el fondo se escuchaban las exclamaciones de las amigas de su hermana, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, sus amores de otra **vida**, los verdaderos estaban de pie allí frente a Darién listos para defenderlo.

Jedaite fue el primero en reaccionar miro alrededor del sitio de batalla, para luego fijar su vista en el General Perro…

**-Vaya Endy, nosotros esperando siglos a que nos despertaras, has estado en 250 mil batallas y solo consigues volvernos a la vida cuando tienes a tu suegro en frente… Hermano… Esto es triste…**

**-Cállate Jedaite que ese no es el General Perro **grito Malachite mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva delante de Tuxedo Mask

**-Heee Malachite ese Inuyoukai no te recuerda a alguien? Tu sabes con la luna en la frente y todo eso… no te recuerda a Sesshomaru?** pregunto Zoicite intentando de calmar los ánimos, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a un demonio perro enfurecido.

**-Hn,** respondió Sesshomaru siempre le había parecido que ese humano era el más inteligente de todos los idiotas amigos de su hermana.

En ese momento un ruido llamo su atención a su espalda pudo ver a Serenity intentando de incorporarse, para Sesshomaru no existía nada más importante que estar a su lado, dejo a los hombre allí de pie intentando de ayudar a Endimión.

Se arrodillo y toco delicadamente el rostro de su hermana como había hecho con Rin temprano ese día; lo último que imagino en su vida era poder volver a ver a Serenity, su querida Serenity, su adorada hermana mayor, la luz de los ojos de su padre.

Serena abrió los ojos aun trasformada en la Princesa Serenity de la luna y se encontró con unos ojos ambar que la miraban con cariño…

**-Papa?… **

**-No, **la voz grave de Sesshomaru respondió

Serena alzo la mano y comenzó a pasarla cariñosamente sobre la luna en su frente… Sesshomaru con una garra rompió las dos coletas que amarraban su cabello para dejar al descubierto dos hermosas y plateadas orejas de perro sobre la cabeza de su hermana y comenzó a acariciarlas amorosamente… **Mi Hermanito Sesshomaru…** dijo Serena con todo el cariño del mundo, antes de desmallarse nuevamente…

Kagome jadeo, al ver las orejas de perro quedo impactada _otro Hanyou _pensó inmediatamente; mientras Inuyasha no lo podía creer, ella era una Hanyou, su hermano el todo poderoso y perfecto Lord del Oeste, estaba acariciando las orejitas de una Hanyou y encima lo llamaba hermano…

**-Pero que mierda Sesshomaru? Que es eso de hermano? que demonios pasa aquí?**

Sesshomaru respiro hondo no sabía que tanto el idiota de su hermano menor iba a entender

**-Inuyasha te presento a la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity de la Luna nuestra hermana mayor…**

**-Queee? **Pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido mientras que a sus espaldas Kagome murmuraba **-Estoy obstinada de esto de las reencarnaciones es que no hay almas nuevas en el cielo** mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y pensaba en Kikyo.

**-Es nuestra hermana, la única mujer de nuestra familia y es nuestro deber protegerla…** dijo Sesshomaru mirando serio a Inuyasha y sintiendo una conexión con su hermano que nunca antes había sentido.

**-Pensé que odiabas a los Hanyou?**

**-No, solo a ti** respondió Sesshomaru con su acostumbrada frialdad

Inuyasha contuvo el aire, Sesshomaru había herido sus sentimientos pero no quería mostrarse débil ante él; y pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez podría tener una relación fraternal con su hermana, con tal los dos son Hanyou, y ella se ve buena persona.

**-Bien, no me gustaría que las cosas cambien entre nosotros Sesshomaru **le respondió fríamente Inuyasha por decir algo; Sesshomaru asintió en reconocimiento de Inuyasha y la colaboración prestada por la Miko, cargo a Serena quien ya no estaba transformada ni la Princesa, ni en Sailor Moon… para retirarse con ella en brazos del parque.

Cuando estaban cerca de la salida Endimión, sus amigos y las Sailor Scouts le bloquearon el paso.

**-Hn…**

**-No puedes llevártela Sesshomaru mírala ella no es Serenity** le decía Darién, extrañamente al ver a Sesshomaru había recordado inmediatamente al odioso hermanito menor de su novia.

**-Hn… Quítate Endimión **la voz de Sesshomaru era claramente una amenaza

**-No soy Endimión mi nombre es Darién y ella no es Serenity su nombre es Serena, es humana y no te la puedes llevar.**

En eso Inuyasha se paró entre Sesshomaru y Darién, amenazando a Darién mientras desenvainaba su espada

**-Ella se va con nosotros, es nuestra hermana, es nuestra sangre y eso no se puede ocultar… su lugar está con nosotros donde la tendremos segura.**

Sesshomaru miro por primera vez a su hermano con otros ojos, _si Inu No Taisho viviera estaría orgullo de él_, pensó el demonio perro recordando a su padre….

**-Está herida y lastimada, ninguno de ustedes ha demostrado ser apto para protegerla… **dijo mirando a todos los presentes -**Si la quieren, tendrán que probar que son merecedores de ella y que la pueden proteger. **Con estas palabras Sesshomaru alzo vuelo dirigiéndose al Pozo en el templo, mientras Inuyasha su hermano, cuidaba su espalda con ayuda de su Miko…

Unos minutos después aterrizo en el templo, la briza de la noche movía sus cabellos mientras caminaba frente al árbol del tiempo y en ese momento recordó las últimas palabras de su padre.

**-Sesshomaru tienes a alguien a quien proteger?**

Mirando a su hermana dormida en sus brazos pudo responder sinceramente

**-Si padre tengo a alguien a quien proteger **murmuro pensando en sus dos hermanos, su familia; antes de lanzarse dentro del pozo con su hermana en brazos estaba seguro que Rin estaría feliz de conocerla; y si Endimión se creía apto de su mano tendría que demostrarlo… él no será fácil de convencer por segunda vez y mucho menos con lo que hoy había visto.

Con ese firme propósito volvió a la época feudal, a su vida y a su hogar.

Si Endimión fue merecedor o no de la mano de Serenity esa es otra historia…

**Fin. **

P.D: Por primera vez en mi vida un final abierto, Sufre Sake, sufre, siente en carne propia lo que nos haces todos los días con tus finales abiertos Buajajajaja (Risa Macabra)

**Besos abrazos y muchas Gracias por leer**

**Saludos Cat**


End file.
